Rogue & Gambit: Slight Songfic
by ello.cheeky
Summary: Just a simple something done for fun which shows just how dreadful my music taste is. Rate and Review please :


_**The Rules:**__  
1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, then post them._

**FANDOM:** X-Men: Evolution-verse  
**CHARACTER/PAIRING:** Rogue and Gambit  
**HIGHEST RATING:** PG-13  
**SONGS USED:** Just Tonight, Hard Hearted Hannah, Crazy Bitch, We'll Meet Again, Your Love Will Kill Me, EL Tango De Roxanne, Howl, This Guy's In Love With You, Never Forget You, Hometown Glory

**Just Tonight**

It's the end of the night and Rogue is out of her head. If she and Gambit were a couple their arguments would be justified. But their collective emotions were far too complicated to he catigorised.

He drives them back to his place. _Just tonight_ she thinks, _Just tonight I'll stay._

For the millionth time in her friendship with the devilish Cajun she cursed her mutation, her very skin. She presses herself as close as she can giving space for her layers of material and sobs silently into his chest. _Just tonight I won't leave, I'll lie and he'll believe._

She would as well; she'd easily blame the drink and not the agony she felt. The agony of being so very close to him but being so far away. With a hulking quilt between them, she stayed.

**Hard Hearted Hannah**

The Cajun couldn't help but smile to himself when the jazz band struck up this old tune. Hell it might as well have been written for the fiery redhead.

The club was charming and relaxed and even though it wasn't to everyone's taste they were having a great night. Rogue was in a red dress with black opera gloves with a whiskey in her hand. It didn't take a genius to see that he was intoxicated by her; and in turn she was intoxicated by the rhythm of the band. She smiled to herself feeling his black and red eyes boring into her.

**Crazy Bitch**

Rogue, Kitty and Tabby were on the dancing stage working it like pros. The X-Boys were standing at the bar in shock, none of them had seen the girls this liberated… ever! The most shocking was Rogue. Ever since she had gained a small amount of control over her mutation (over several months of intense training) she took every opportunity to dance with no gloves.

Gambit was sitting in the corner with some blond pathetically pawing at him for attention. He didn't notice her, same way he didn't notice the bar full of patrons or anything other that the southern belle moving with passion and strength which drove him wild, needless to say the blond didn't last.

**We'll Meet Again**

He's standing in front of a moving truck. Magneto had re-assigned him to some undisclosed location.

She hands him a goodbye present and tells him not to open it until he leaves. He agrees with resistance and holds her to him. Both can only think of what could have been. Him without Magneto and the Acolytes. Her without the X-Men and her mutation.

She wills her tears not to fall as he ascends into the truck and she waves him off. Once Rogue (his Rogue) was out of site he unwraps his gift. It's a photo of the both of them at a jazz bar. His arm is around her waist and she's leaning into him. They're smiling absent-mindedly. There's a small card with a message in her spiky writing. _We'll meet again._

**Your Love Will Kill Me**

He had always been a passionate man. But this was getting ridiculous. He needed only to think of her and he had the energy to run a marathon. It was causing distress in his life. He could barely concentrate he just wanted his redhead and he'd be ok. She was like his own perfect brand of heroin.

There was going to be another attack on the X-Men. This much he knew about his current mission. He didn't care about strategy or reasons, only how much she will hate him when she finds out and if she could ever forgive him.

**El Tango De Roxanne**

After a sufficient amount of snooping and bribing he finds out some information about his girl.

She has a new man. A boyish pathetic excuse for a mutant. The jealousy is epic. He tears his room apart in a blind fury and punches the photograph he'd been treasuring for the past months.

He begins insisting that the plan be moved quick so he can confront her. Magneto is no fool and sees Remy's situation as a dalliance or an infatuation. After some re-scheduling everyone agrees to move the plan ahead and attack the X-Men at the end of the week.

For the remaining nights Remy only gains sleep after thinking of how he would deal with this new object of Rogue's affections.

**Howl **

After finding out what her Cajun had been up to, plotting, violence and the planned attack on the X-Men.

She's singled him out at the target of her anger. He wasn;t prepared for such an attack. At first she's clumsy because all she can see is red. He somehow pins her to a wall and they start a screaming match. It's only then they both realise she's crying. This only makes her angrier as she escapes his hold and shoves him into the wall, her hand around his throat. They're still screaming, cursing and explaining. Neither is fully listening but only letting their animal instincts reign supreme.

**This Guy's In Love With You**

After the fight and the defeat of the Acolytes; Rogue retreats back into herself. Everyone tries to get her out of her shell but it doesn't work.

She gets messages and letters from him. Not wanted to read any, until one arrives on February 14th. It has only a few lines, _this Cajun's in love with you cheré, like it or not it's true._

Realisation and fear erupted and she ran downstairs to her car and drove straight to Remy's place. She pelted through the door and up to his room. He was sitting on his bed, head in his hands.

"You a damn fool Remy LeBeau"

They met and his lips landed on hers. And it was the most natural thing in the world.

**Never Forget You**

Rum or Whiskey? Those were the choices for yet another secret evening in for the two love struck mutants.

In all honesty they were both bored of hiding what they were doing and if it wasn't for both of their psychic training they would have been found out long ago. Neither of them could complain about the situation as the rivalry between their people ran too deep for their relationship to be accepted. They could hardly go out to the movies or to dinner without someone seeing them.

Rogue had told Kitty, who was more than happy at her friends' budding romance, all about what had happened.

"I'll never forget him Kitkat. As long as I live I'll never forget that damned Cajun".

**Hometown Glory**

Back in her room at the mansion she had a knock on the door. Logan, her friend and mentor entered with an odd look on his face. In about half a second she realised that he'd somehow found out about her and Remy. She didn't ask questions and he didn't throw insults and anger at her.

He took a seat at the end on her bed and took her hand.

"I'm not gonna go rattin' on ya Stripes. You've been happier with Gumbo than I've seen ya in a while."

She only nodded. What he was saying was true and all she wanted to do was shout it from the roof of the mansion.

"But for God's sake kid ya gotta be more prepared and less obvious. You keep that head of yours clear and I'll keep my word."

He squeezed her hand and left.

She'd never need another home ever again.


End file.
